Je t'aime donc je te hais
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Lavi est éperdument amoureux de Kanda, et décide sous la menace XD de le lui avouer. Sauf que, bien sûr, ça tourne mal. Lavi ne lui pardonne pas son humiliation... Kanda saura-t-il se faire pardonner? Yuvi, peut-être OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit Yuvi parce que ça faisait longtemps :)

**Disclaimer: **Dgm est à Hoshino (franchement, qui n'est pas encore au courant??)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lavi rétrécit son maillet et essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui coulaient d'une coupure à son front.

Kanda rangea Mugen et rajusta sa veste.

Les restes de quelques Akuma jonchaient le sol.

Le Japonais enjamba un des « cadavres » pour retourner vers la gare.

Lavi regarda le brun s'éloigner à grands pas. Dieu qu'il était beau avec ses longs cheveux qui balançaient de gauche à droite en frôlant ses reins…

Lavi le rejoignit en tentant de contrôler le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur.

Un jour, peut-être oserait-il lui parler…

-Tu te bouges, baka ? grogna Kanda.

…ou pas.

* * *

Kanda dormait, la tête appuyée sur la vitre du train. Ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules comme une cascade d'onyx, tremblant légèrement au rythme de son souffle régulier.

-YuYuu, tu sais quoi ? murmura Lavi en approchant son visage de celui du Japonais.

Quand il fut bien sûr qu'il dormait, il chuchota doucement :

-Je t'aime…

_Je t'aime mais je ne te le dirai pas…_ pensa le jeune roux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'endormi qui frissonna dans son sommeil et tourna la tête. Il avait l'air si serein quand il dormait…

_J'aimerais tant te voir dormir plus souvent…_

Il pensa confusément qu'il pourrait le regarder dormir chaque matin, s'ils étaient ensemble.

Kanda tourna encore la tête.

Lavi crut qu'il se réveillait et retourna à sa place.

Le Japonais se retourna encore, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Directement, son expression changea : de doux, il passa à agressif.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder, baka ?

_Oh rien. Je me pâmais juste d'amour devant toi._

Lavi haussa les épaules et fit mine de vouloir dormir.

Il ne dirait jamais rien du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en voyant une étincelle s'allumer dans le regard bleu nuit du Japonais, même si c'était une étincelle de rage pure.

* * *

T'as l'air préoccupé, dit Allen en posant son plateau de nourriture à côté de Lavi.

-Mmm… c'est rien… souffla le futur-Bookman en regardant rêveusement Kanda en train de manger à deux tables de là.

-Si t'as des problèmes, tu peux nous en parler, continua Allen en se désignant, lui et Lenalee.

-Mmm… oui, oui…

La jeune Chinoise suivit le regard de Lavi et devina ce qui le tracassait.

-Tu devrais lui dire… murmura-t-elle.

Lavi eut l'impression qu'on lui renversait un seau d'eau glaciale sur la tête.

C'était si visible que ça ?

Il se leva soudainement et s'éloigna, le regard dans le vide.

Il se cogna contre Miranda.

-Pardon, Krory, je t'avais pas vu...

Miranda fronça les sourcils et regarda Lavi percuter un mur et s'excuser auprès des briques qui le composaient.

* * *

Le roux errait dans les couloirs, complètement déboussolé.

Lenalee le rattrapa et tenta de lui parler.

-Lavi, reviens sur Terre deux secondes. On va discuter.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Tu connais Kanda… il n'aura rien remarqué. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu lui parles.

Lavi glissa contre le mur et s'assit par terre.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je l'attrape par le bras et je lui dis : « tiens, Yuu, au fait, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? » Il va presque pas refuser. Je vais encore me faire menacer de mort. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète : ça ne sera jamais que la mille six cent septantième menace de mort depuis que je le connais.

-Tu sais, c'est comme tu veux. Tu as le choix : ou tu lui dis et tu risques de rajouter une menace de plus à ta liste, ou tu ne lui dis rien et tu continues de te morfondre.

-C'est pas si simple…

-Mais si… souffla Lenalee en serrant affectueusement Lavi dans ses bras.

Les détecteurs supra-sensoriels de Komui firent leur effet et Lavi passa l'après-midi à courir devant un Komurin particulièrement sanguinaire.

Il réussit enfin à se cacher dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il vit Kanda qui répétait inlassablement une série de mouvements avec son sabre.

Lavi remarqua le moindre détail de la scène.

Kanda devait s'entraîner depuis plusieurs heures, car son visage ruisselait de sueur. Sa mèche collait à son front, mais il ne la repoussait jamais, absorbé qu'il était par ses enchaînements. Ses muscles fins roulaient doucement sous sa peau d'albâtre et l'éclat de la lame se reflétait dans ses yeux bleu nuit.

Le Japonais était seul dans la pièce.

C'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler.

Il serait trop fatigué pour le tuer, s'il refusait.

Mais Lavi resta pétrifié et observa Kanda durant un long moment.

N'en pouvant plus d'être si proche et si loin à la fois de l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, il courut vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ç'aurait été si simple… Alors, pourquoi Kanda ? Il est arrogant, violent, hautain, taciturne, antipathique, il n'aime personne et il n'a aucune qualité louable. Et pourtant je l'aime à la folie._

Lavi s'endormit sur son oreiller trempé, hypnotisé par l'image d'un Kanda gentil et tendre, lui souriant doucement.

* * *

Komui supplia Lenalee de lui répéter ce que Lavi lui avait dit à l'heure du dîner et, croyant recueillir des preuves à charge contre Lavi dans un pseudo-procès pour atteinte à la pudeur, il tomba sur une – pathétique – histoire d'amour.

Mais dans son éternelle bienveillance (mais oui, il est gentil, même s'il envoie des robots tueurs fous sur ses amis…), le Grand Intendant décida de faire signer une pétition pour que Lavi aille déclarer sa flamme à Kanda, si bien que toute la Congrégation fut au courant, sauf le principal intéressé, à savoir : Kanda.

-Vas-y ! Vas-y ! scandait la foule en délire en poussant le roux vers la chambre du Japonais.

Lorsque Lavi leva la main pour frapper à la porte, tous les membres de la Congrégation qui l'avaient escorté jusque là se dispersèrent dans le bâtiment.

Toc, toc, toc.

Kanda ouvrit, l'air méfiant.

-Kesst'as ?

-Je peux entrer ? J'ai à te parler.

-Mmm…

Il ouvrit plus grand et laissa entrer le roux.

* * *

C'est court, je sais -_-"

Mébon, à part ça, vous en pensez quoi??


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste vite la suite avant de partir à Paris (eh oui je pars en vacances^^ je sais pas si c'est pareil en France, mais en tout cas, en Belgique, on a congé cette semaine :P)

**Disclaimer:** Lavi appartient à Motoko, Yuu à ChibiKitsu, Allen à Naru, Komui est à moi, Reever est à Komui, Lenalee appartient à... Comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi?? Bon, d'accord, tout est à Hoshino (vive Hoshino-sama, longue vie à Hoshino-sama *ç*)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lavi pénétra dans la chambre et masqua sa gêne en chipotant à tout ce qui traînait – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

-Je suis venu pour… c'est-à-dire qu'il faut… enfin tu vois ça fait longtemps que…

Kanda tenta de se contenir, mais finit par exploser.

Il attrapa le sablier au lotus que le futur-Bookman tenait en main et le reposa sur le meuble où était sa place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

-Voyons, Yuu, calme-toi ! plaisanta Lavi. Puis il se ressaisit : Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là…

Quelques neurones du cerveau de Kanda décidèrent de ne plus s'occuper du fichier « Lapin Débile » et firent hara-kiri.

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Comment dire… Tu auras remarqué que depuis quelques temps, mon comportement a changé…

Nouveau suicide collectif dans le cerveau du Japonais.

La situation était tellement bizarre et critique que sa matière grise se déconnectait peu à peu.

-Je… n'ai rien remarqué… prononça Kanda, ses yeux reflétant déjà le vide intersidéral de son cerveau.

-Ah. Lenalee avait alors raison. C'est pas très facile à dire.

-Tu vas continuer à tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ?!

-Yuu… je t'aime.

Tous les neurones se déconnectèrent et une sirène d'alarme se déclencha.

« Une erreur est survenue au sein du disque dur… Autodestruction dans dix, neuf, huit… »

-Comment ? fut le seul mot que Kanda put prononcer.

Ce « comment » signifiait bien sûr « quoi », « plaît-il », « je n'ai pas bien entendu », « hein »,… (auteur plongée dans son dictionnaire des synonymes)

Mais Lavi se méprit sur le sens de ce « comment » et le traduisit par « de quelle façon ». (l'auteur laisse au lecteur quelques secondes pour imaginer ce qu'il va suivre…)

… (les quelques secondes sont écoulées^^)

-Ben, comme ça…

Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais toujours immobile.

Il passa une main dans son dos et, de l'autre, il caressa ses cheveux noirs.

Il serra le kendoka contre lui et entreprit de caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue, afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Il y eut un sursaut dans le cerveau de Kanda. Il reprit conscience de son corps et se rendit compte que le « lapin débile », comme il se plaisait à le surnommer, était en train de lui mordiller les lèvres.

Il le repoussa vivement et lui asséna un violent coup de genou risquant fortement de compromettre la possible descendance du futur-Bookman.

Lavi s'effondra aux pieds du Japonais, le souffle coupé.

-NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?! s'exclama ledit Japonais dans sa langue natale, complètement choqué. ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !!! continua-t-il en anglais.

Il dégaina Mugen et plaça la pointe de son sabre sous la pomme d'Adam de Lavi.

Il se remit à parler calmement.

-T'as vingt secondes pour quitter ma chambre et te jeter par une fenêtre. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te crève les yeux et je te tranche les oreilles et la langue, ensuite, je coupe chacun de tes membres, un par un, puis je t'ouvre le ventre, je t'arrache les tripes et je te pends avec, compris ?!

Lavi se leva péniblement et se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et vit la même foule qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la chambre, mais en beaucoup moins souriant.

Lenalee ramassa le roux et, avec l'aide d'Allen, le ramena dans sa chambre.

Komui se chargea en personne de passer un savon à Kanda – mais il s'enfuit bien vite lorsque le Japonais sortit Mugen.

* * *

La nouvelle fit – évidemment ! – tout le tour de la Congrégation.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que Kanda avait été un beau salaud sur ce coup-là (même Tiedoll, qui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait raté dans l'éducation de son « fils »)

Lavi était resté une semaine enfermé dans sa chambre, forçant Bookman à squatter dans la chambre d'Allen.

Puis il s'était remis du choc et avait repris la vie normale, tout en évitant soigneusement Kanda.

Il ne prononçait plus jamais son nom, encore moins son prénom.

Il ne le regardait plus.

Il ne lui parlait plus.

Et il refusait catégoriquement de partir en mission avec lui.

-Voyons, Lavi, fais un effort ! supplia Komui. Personne ne peut faire cette mission, il ne reste que toi et Kanda !

-Je ne veux pas partir en mission avec cette enflure ! hurla Lavi. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans le même compartiment de train que lui pour le voyage me donne envie de gerber !

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir travailler avec un pervers ? se défendit Kanda.

Lavi sentit ses yeux (son œil, en fait…) se remplir de larmes.

-Komui-san, dit-il d'une voix qu'il forçait à paraître naturelle. Je ne partirai pas en mission. Mon métier est de détruire des Akuma, je l'admets. Mais votre métier est de préparer les missions et de faire en sorte que le résultat soit optimal. Et ce n'est pas en travaillant avec… _lui_… que je serai efficace. Alors, sauf votre respect, Komui-san, pour une fois dans votre vie, faites votre boulot.

Komui serra l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son annulaire. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

-Ciel, Reever, sers-moi un autre café.

L'Australien remplit sa tasse et la lui tendit.

Komui but une gorgée et le liquide noir ralluma quelques pauvres neurones crevés par le surmenage.

-Bon. Kanda, tu partiras en mission avec Lenalee, mais le départ sera repoussé d'un jour, Lenalee est actuellement sur une autre mission. Lavi, tu resteras au QG. Je t'affecterai sur une autre mission plus tard.

-Parfait.

Le roux hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

Komui avait remarqué la fine larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue tandis qu'il faisait son speech.

-Kanda-kun, tu aurais pu faire un effort. Ça te procure tant de plaisir de blesser les gens ?

Le Japonais haussa les épaules et sortit.

Il n'en avait rien à faire des blessures des gens.

* * *

Lavi entra dans la salle à manger. Il vit que les seules places libres se situaient à la table de Kanda.

Le roux serra les mâchoires et s'assit en face du Japonais.

Ils mangèrent en silence et quand Kanda fut parti, Lavi sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Putain…

Allen vit Lavi et hurla, à l'attention de Kanda :

-Hey ! Bakanda ! Ça t'amuse de faire pleurer les gens ?

Lavi sentit sa mâchoire inférieure toucher le bord de la table. De quoi il se mêlait, celui-là ?

-Rien à foutre, grogna le Japonais.

Lavi se leva et quitta la salle. C'en était trop pour lui, il risquait d'exploser de chagrin ou de rage. Ou des deux.

Il détestait Kanda de tout son être.

Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait la façon dont il l'avait traité.

Il s'y était pris comme un vrai sadique : lui donner des espoirs, puis les détruire un à un en le frappant dans son corps et dans son âme, le jeter à genoux au sol, blessé au possible, le menacer et l'injurier.

Il s'était moqué de lui, il lui avait brisé le cœur et Lavi ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça.

* * *

A suivre ^^

C'était court, mais bon... j'espère que vous aimerez quand même n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello je poste déjà la suite ^^

Ici, c'est plus Kanda qui est méchant, mais Lavi (vengeaaance, nyark nyark)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La mission de Kanda et Lenalee avait assez mal tourné.

Bon, ils avaient détruit tous les Akuma et récupéré l'Innocence.

Mais Kanda avait reçu une brique sur la tête et était tombé, inconscient.

* * *

-Putain, j'ai mal… grogna Kanda en ouvrant les yeux. Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il se trouvait dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Une infirmière passa.

-Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, Kanda.

-Qui ça ?

L'infirmière haussa les sourcils puis courut vers la porte et appela :

-Komui-san ! Kanda vient de se réveiller…

Komui arriva et salua le Japonais.

-Kanda-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

-Kanda… kun ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mon Dieu… amnésie… c'est bien ce que je craignais...

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi afin de te faire retrouver la mémoire.

-Comment comptez-vous faire ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Tous ses proches vont venir le voir. On va faire en sorte de réveiller des stimuli qui lui ramèneront la mémoire.

-Pfff ! gloussa l'infirmière. Il a des proches, lui ?

Kanda se sentit légèrement peiné. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui l'aimait.

* * *

Tiedoll vint en premier et versa quantité de larmes sur le couvre-lit de Kanda.

Mais le Japonais ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Allen arriva ensuite.

-Ben, moi c'est Allen Walker. Tu m'aimes pas beaucoup, et tant mieux, parce que je ne peux pas te sentir. On passe tout notre temps à s'engueuler.

Komui lui avait dit de citer son surnom, mais Allen refusa, trop heureux de pouvoir se faire appeler par son prénom au lieu de ce stupide « Moyashi ».

-Allen Walker. Non, ça ne me rappelle rien.

Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, ainsi que tous les membres de la Section Scientifique rendirent visite à Kanda.

Seul Lavi s'en tint bien éloigné et personne ne réussit à le forcer à aller le voir.

Après quelques jours et différents tests infructueux pour lui ramener ses souvenirs, Kanda fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie et à se promener dans les couloirs.

Il ne reconnaissait aucun endroit de la Congrégation. Sa chambre même lui était inconnue.

Il croisa Lavi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par cet inconnu.

Lavi se retourna vers lui. Si son œil avait été un revolver, Kanda serait en train de se vider de son sang sur le carrelage.

Il ne répondit rien et partit.

Kanda resta longuement interloqué puis s'éloigna, l'image d'un jeune roux à l'unique prunelle émeraude gravée dans son cerveau.

Il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla brusquement. Il avait rêvé de cet homme et ce rêve le laissait passablement choqué. Il frissonna en se souvenant des caresses du grand roux.

-Mais qui est-il ? Qui est ce type ?

* * *

Kanda suivit Lavi de près toute la journée du lendemain. De cette oh combien ! passionnante filature, il apprit que le roux s'appelait Lavi.

Dès lors, il tenta de lui parler.

-Lavi… tu voudrais… manger avec moi ? On pourrait discuter.

L'œil de Lavi fit des éclairs et il partit à grands pas.

-Euh… Je lui ai fait quoi ?

-Oh, rien… dit Allen en passant. Tu lui as juste brisé le cœur et accessoirement une autre partie de son anatomie qu'il aurait préféré garder intacte.

-Alors, cela veut dire qu'il… m'_aime_ ?

-Oh, plus maintenant.

Allen s'éloigna sur ces mots, laissant Kanda digérer l'information.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc.

Lavi ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt en voyant le visage de Kanda.

-Lavi ! Je dois te parler ! Je viens m'excuser… Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je t'ai dit, mais…

-Moi je m'en souviens bien ! hurla Lavi à travers la porte.

-…je voulais te dire que je m'excusais à plat ventre à tes pieds…

Lavi ouvrit la porte.

-Tu m'as frappé si fort que j'étais à la limite de la castration. Tu m'as insulté en japonais et en anglais. Tu m'as traité de _pervers_. Tu m'as mis à genoux à tes pieds. Tu m'as menacé de mort de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de t'embrasser de la manière la plus douce et tendre que j'ai pu, tout ça parce que dans un moment d'égarement je t'ai trouvé parfait – on dit que l'amour rend aveugle ; étant borgne je m'en croyais protégé, mais visiblement non. Et tu voudrais que je te pardonne sous prétexte que tu t'excuses à plat ventre à mes pieds ? TU TE FOUS DE QUI ?!

-Je ne savais pas… souffla Kanda, profondément désolé.

-Ouais, ben comme ça t'es informé.

Lavi referma la porte et se jeta sur son lit.

Si Kanda avait présenté ses excuses alors qu'il avait toujours sa mémoire, Lavi les aurait sans doute acceptées.

Mais c'était trop facile de s'excuser sans rien savoir.

Lavi sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas plus simple ?

* * *

Kanda se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait beau être asocial, il avait – enfin ! – trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et il fallait qu'il l'ait détruit. Il devait se faire pardonner. Il fallait juste trouver le moment opportun pour lui parler.

Kanda regarda rêveusement Lavi marcher à pas rapides vers le bureau de Komui.

Il enregistrait chaque détail : le reflet flamboyant de ses cheveux dans la lumière du soir, son unique œil émeraude et rieur, sa peau pâle qui semblait si douce, son corps svelte, sa démarche souple, jusqu'à la torsion étrange de ses poignets lorsqu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, rien n'échappait au regard inquisiteur du Japonais.

Il se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion puis courut vers le roux.

-Lavi, je voulais te dire…

-Lâche-moi.

-Mais écoute-moi…

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Lavi…

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TOI ?!

Kanda resta bouche bée en regardant le futur-Bookman s'éloigner à grands pas.

Quand le roux ressortit du bureau de Komui, Kanda comprit qu'il avait été affecté à une nouvelle mission et qu'il ne le reverrait plus pendant un temps indéterminé.

Et cette unique pensée l'emplissait d'effroi.

* * *

Woops, c'est un peu court...

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier =3  
(comment ça se fait que je sais rien faire de plus long que quatre chapitres??)

Alors, ça vous plaît???

**Kanda: **NAN !

**Yosshi: **Dans le chapitre suivant, tu vas bien m'aimer, tu vas voir.

**Lavi (*qui lit le chapitre suivant en question*): **Si t'aimes te faire humilier, sans doute que oui... mais j'en doute...

**Kanda: **Passe-moi ça!!!!!!!!

**Lavi: **Quoi??? je vais être uke???

**Kanda: **Y a un lemon?? Passe-moi vite ça!!!

**Yosshi: **Nan, pas de lemon.

**Lavi: **J'veux pas être ukeeeee TT

**Yosshi: **Reviews??


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoici, de retour de Paris^^  
Aaaaaaah Paris, la ville-lumière *w*  
A Paris, j'ai vu des gays, des tas et des tas de gays (ils habitent tous à Paris, ou quoi??). J'ai vu des mangas à trois euros cinquante (ils coûtent deux fois plus cher, chez moi!!!). J'ai vu un magasin qui s'appelait "Ed" et qui m'a rappelé une certaine Naru fan d'un certain Edward Elric. J'ai vu des tas de restos de sushis (alors qu'en Belgique, il faut se taper jusqu'à Bruxelles pour en trouver... bon, y en a d'autres plus près, mais ils sont moins bien ^w^). J'ai vu des centaines de Japonais (plus qu'à Bruxelles, alors qu'à Bruxelles y a que ça). Oh, et j'ai trouvé un livre sur Tim Burton (en anglais, mais bon, je me débrouille^^).  
Bref, c'était bien^^ Bon, j'imagine que mon speech n'aura pas trop impressionné les Parisiennes qui me liront, mais moi, je suis toujours éperdue d'admiration quand je vais à Paris...

Alors, maintenant, je vous laisse lire la fin de mon pitit yuvi, qui est définitivement très pitit^^ (pardonnez-moi, c'est que c'était ma première fic, juste après les contes de fées et la psy selon Komui)

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à Hoshino, moi je n'ai qu'un stylo, un cahier, un pc et une connexion internet^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, Lavi prenait son déjeuner avant de partir en mission.

Kanda choisit cette ultime chance de le voir pour le tenir à l'écart et lui faire part de ses sentiments.

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait à Lavi, mais il espérait que ce fût moins grave que ce qu'on lui avait laissé entendre…

-Lavi, il faut vraiment qu'on parle…

Le roux, excédé, cracha :

-On ne parlera que quand tu comprendras la douleur que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là.

-Tu ne veux pas te taire le temps que je termine mes phrases ?!

Lavi tendit les bras et agrippa les épaules de Kanda, le maintenant bien face à lui. Puis il plia violemment le genou et l'abattit à un endroit judicieux qui plia Kanda en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le Japonais se retrouva aux pieds de Lavi. La situation s'était inversée.

-Tu viens d'avoir un bref aperçu de ce que j'ai subi. Encore dix fois ça et on sera en mesure de discuter.

-ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !!! gronda Kanda en se relevant péniblement, s'appuyant sur Mugen.

-Hey, Bakanda, tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ? s'exclama Allen.

-Toi, le Moyashi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! Lavi, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue que je suis désolé ? Je dois apprendre le russe pour te le faire comprendre ou l'anglais suffit-il pour dire que j'étais trop surpris pour réagir normalement, que le coup de genou est parti tout seul, que je t'ai menacé sous le coup de l'émotion, que je m'attendais à tout plutôt qu'à me faire embrasser et que BORDEL JE T'AIME A LA FOLIE ?!

Lavi resta muet quelques secondes.

A sa connaissance, Kanda était le seul homme au monde à avoir déclaré sa flamme en public, en hurlant de colère, appuyé sur un sabre, le corps douloureusement plié en deux.

-Lavi, acceptes-tu que je t'… _aime_ ?

On a beau se déclarer devant des dizaines de personnes, quand on est asocial, il y a certains mots qu'on a du mal à prononcer.

-De qui tu te moques ? glapit Allen, prenant par avance la défense du futur-Bookman.

-Demande acceptée, dit simplement le roux en rejoignant Kanda.

-Hein ? s'étonna Allen.

-Il s'est excusé tout en ayant retrouvé la mémoire. C'est tout ce que Lavi attendait, murmura Lenalee.

-Retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Il a dit « Moyashi ». Personne ne lui a dit que c'était ton surnom…

Allen leva les yeux au ciel. Bakanda était de retour.

* * *

Lavi tendit son visage vers celui de Kanda.

Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier pour réitérer leur premier baiser.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et Kanda pencha la tête sur le côté, sans lâcher des yeux le regard flamboyant de Lavi, attendant la suite.

Le Japonais plaça sa main droite dans le dos du roux et sa main gauche dans sa nuque, tandis que Lavi entourait de ses bras le épaules de Kanda.

L'air devenait étouffant dans la pièce et les deux hommes sentaient qu'ils perdaient pied.

Ils se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés.

Lavi frôla de ses lèvres les joues du Japonais, puis ses mâchoires et son cou, prenant un plaisir évident à le faire attendre.

-Lavi… grogna Kanda.

A moins que ce ne soit un gémissement.

Le roux approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

-Qu'y a-t-il, YuYuu ?

-Rien. Continue.

Lavi sourit.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose…

-Hein ? Ah, oui. Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Le roux rit doucement et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du Japonais, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chhht ! Laisse-moi faire…

Kanda, intensément frustré, décida de justement ne pas se laisser faire.

Si Lavi espérait pouvoir le dominer, il allait être déçu.

Il plongea la tête dans le cou du futur-Bookman et entreprit de mordiller sa peau pâle et sensible.

-Yuu…

Kanda referma sa mâchoire d'un geste sec sur le cou de Lavi.

-P-pardon… je voulais dire Kanda…

Le Japonais relâcha le cou du roux et passa un doigt sur les quelques gouttes de sang qui y perlaient.

-Intéressant…

-Sadique.

Kanda rit doucement et prit le visage de Lavi entre ses mains.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Lavi sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il s'agrippa encore plus fort au dos du Japonais qui prit cela comme une invitation à poursuivre.

Lavi ouvrit les lèvres, laissant le droit de passage à Kanda qui en profita largement.

Lavi sentait des frissons électriser tout son corps tandis que la langue de Kanda frôlait la sienne.

Le Japonais plaqua son corps contre celui du futur-Bookman, réduisant à néant la distance les séparant.

Lavi reprit brièvement le dessus et en profita pour pousser Kanda dans son lit et se placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Le roux passa des doigts rêveurs dans les cheveux de Kanda, les étendant délicatement sur l'oreiller.

-Yuu, si tu savais comme tu es beau, comme ça…

-Pas mon prénom.

-Tu préfèrerais un surnom affectueux ? Chaton, Bébé, Chéri…

-Beurk !

-Alors, comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Kanda.

-Mais tout le monde t'appelle Kanda ! Moi je préfère Yuu, c'est plus mignon…

-Bon, d'accord… mais seulement entre nous… céda Kanda, un peu à contrecoeur.

Kanda attrapa Lavi par l'arrière du crâne pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Lavi commença à déboutonner la veste du Japonais, qui se laissa faire.

-Oh, j'ai une idée de surnom que tu vas adorer !

-Quoi ?

-Mon petit Uke chéri… souffla Lavi à l'oreille du Japonais.

Kanda s'arc-bouta et inversa leurs positions.

-Je suis désolé, mais si il y a un Uke dans cette pièce, c'est bien toi.

-S'teu plaaaîîît ! dit Lavi d'une voix enfantine.

-Certainement pas !

-T'es méchant !

-Je ne te ferai pas mal… dit Kanda d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux croire cela, venant d'un sadique…

-S'il te plaît… supplia presque Kanda.

-Mmmm… d'accord.

-Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois te supplier pour quelque chose.

Kanda commença à lui enlever son haut quand on frappa à la porte.

Le Japonais alla ouvrir, assez débraillé.

-Kanda-kun, tu devrais laisser Lavi partir en mission, lança Komui.

Lavi apparut derrière le Japonais en remettant ses habits en place.

Il sortit et dit :

-Ce sera pour une autre fois !

-Je déteste Komui… grommela Kanda en refermant la porte.

**. ::Fin::.**

Hum. C'est... court.  
Désolée...  
Et y a pas de lemon...  
Désolée aussi...  
Mais bon, si ça vous a plu quand même, il suffit de cliquer sur le rectangle vert pour me le dire^^


End file.
